Known grenade projectors usually employ a projector or launcher tube having a closed lower end and an open upper end into which the grenade is inserted from above into the projector tube. The grenade slides downwardly into the projector tube and strikes the firing mechanism accommodated in the closed sealing cap.
Upon striking the firing mechanism, the propelling charge is detonated on the tail of the fin-stabilized missle or grenade. Thus, the fin-stabilized projectile is fired out of the projector tube which preferably has a smooth inner wall.
The sealing cap of the projector tube has a bottom piece generally spherically shaped and in an articulated engagement with a bottom plate resting on a supporting surface such as the ground or the like. The oblique position of the projector tube is determined by its relationship to the frame support, the length and the height of which frame support may be varied.
Greater caliber gun barrels are generally not transportable but are fixedly mounted such as in fortification guns, ship's guns, railway guns and the like. In these instances, it is known to mount a gun barrel in a cradle of a saddle frame rotatably mounted with respect to a base plate mechanism. A motorized gear unit is used to rotate the saddle frame structure with respect to the stationary base plate.
In known mounting assembly, the gun barrel may be laterally adjusted and all the parts of the gear unit are fixedly connected with respect to each other. Lateral position of the gun barrel cannot be changed quickly for special purposes.